lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shenzi
Siblings of Banzai and Ed? The song Chow Down seems to suggest thisWerebereus 18:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :No, Shenzi isn't a sibling of Banzai and Ed. In the song, "Chow Down", Shenzi says "Wasn't it her mom who ate your dad?" implying Shenzi's parents are different from Banzai's parents. Notice she says your referring to Banzai and not herself; if Banzai and Shenzi shared the same parents, she would have said "Wasn't it her mom who ate our dad"? Try to understand the use of pronouns. Also, read this: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shenzi,_Banzai_and_Ed#Trivia. Chris14 (talk) 20:46, 26 April 2011 (UTC) But the very next line says "And having parents eaten makes US mad" which would imply they are half0siblings if not full sublingsWerebereus 21:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :It could also suggest that the lions ate Shenzi's parents as well as Banzai's. They aren't necessarily the same hyenas. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) But no other lions are mentioned: Only sarafina19:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Well, then, Sarafina ate Shenzi's parents and Banzai's father; it doesn't necessarily mean Shenzi and Banzai share the share parents. Also, since only the movies are official, if the filmmakers wanted the hyena trio to be siblings, then, it would have been stated so. But, it's not. Chris14 (talk) 21:34, 27 April 2011 Nuka, Vitani and Kovu never refer to one another as "brother" or "sister" and yet they are to some degree so this is not argument. Besides there has to be a reason they are somewhat on Shenzi's level. She's the leader of the Trio(said by the directors themselves) and they are either her mates(doubtful. No Hyena cubs are seen nor do they display any kind of affection) or her siblings(much more likely. They are always together and refer to each other formally plus the squabble alot like siblings do) Banzai could've easily said that line himself and it'd mean nothing different really, yet Shenzi joined in, I believe they are half-siblingsWerebereus 01:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :You know Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu are brothers and sisters when Zira says to Kovu after Nuka dies, "You killed your own brother!" and Kovu shows an emotional reaction to that statement. Plus, Shenzi and Banzai seem like possible lovers; near the end of this episode of Timon & Pumbaa TV show titled "TV Dinner", Banzai calls Shenzi "girlfriend". Here's the episode, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fu1l6kd79U and calls her "babe" around the 5:33 mark in this episode. These are words "siblings" wouldn't use to each other so it's not likely they are siblings. Chris14 (talk) But no one ever calls Vitani sister eh? Besides, the T and P show isn't canon in my eyes. The way they portray the trio isn't at all how the original animators intended it to be. Shenzi was supposed to be calm and collected not an impulsive moron, for exampleWerebereus 02:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Yeah, but you get my point that the hyena trio are not siblings, just three unrelated companions. Now, for the Vitani/sister thing, if you know Nuka and Kovu are brothers, then, it's obvious that Vitani is their sister since Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani call Zira "mother". :Now, I'm getting tired of debating whether the hyenas are siblings. As I stated before, if the filmmakers wanted the hyena trio to be siblings, then, it would have been stated so. It isn't clear why Shenzi joined in with Banzai to sing that line, but it isn't enough proof that they're half-siblings. Since you believe they're half-siblings, then, fine, put it on your user page. Stating they are possible or half-siblings on the Shenzi and Banzai page is just speculation, and this wiki has enough speculation. We should only state what's OFFICIAL in the films. Chris14 (talk) 23:29, 29 April 2011 (UTC) There's alot of unnofficial garbage on this site:Right off the top of my head: Simba and the Snake. Mheetu's not there but we list him it in appearances. And so what if it's all speculation? MANY things are not made clear in TLK so speculation is neccsary. If your tired of debating, don't reply or deal with itWerebereus 01:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebreus So much for the rule about good grammar huh Instead of complaining about it, why don't you fix it? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hercules (1997) I don't remember if Hercules (1997) is? :No, Shenzi the Hyena, is not seen in Hercules (1997). The Fire It's very clear that when Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed attack Scar in the fire, they got burned as well. Who could've escaped that fire? Right after they got in to attack Scar, the fire grew larger onto them. I think what Nuka mean't: "Since the hyenas ran off" maybe because some didn't get into that fire, and Simba exiled them as well will the Outsiders. Kiara_M249 Kovu the King 13:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :There are a few other sources confirming otherwise. For example, Friends for Life and Fight for the Throne confirm that the hyenas survived and were merely banished to the Outlands. Vulture Shock, on the other hand, indicates that certain hyenas were welcomed back into the Pride Lands. I have yet to stumble upon a source that confirms the deaths of the hyenas. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Age Issue I'm pretty sure Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were never pups/cubs in the film or books/comics... Full names... I really REALLY don't think we should take that joke from the Lion King 1 1/2 as fact. How do we know, Timon wasn't just making it up on the spot? Even if Shenzi had a full name (Which I find unluckily since those are animals not humans), how and why would Timon even know that? They've only had a handful of short encounters. I think this "full name" should be removed and just put as "Shenzi". Mellowix (talk) 20:47, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :I agree. The Lion King 1½ as a film is shaky in terms of canon anyway. I second the motion to remove it. --'Honeyfur' 21:44, March 11, 2017 (UTC)